Jorge Masvidal vs. Al Iaquinta
The first round began and they touch gloves. Masvidal lands a leg kick. Iaquinta lands an inside kick. Masvidal lands a jab. 4:00. Masvidal stuffs a single. Masvidal lands a leg kick. He checked one and blocked a high kick. Iaquinta lands a body shot. Masvidal lands a flying knee. And a hard body kick. 3:00. Masvidal lands a pair of lefts and a leg kick. Masvidal jabbing. 2:00. Masvidal lands a left and eats a leg kick. Iaquinta lands a one-two and eats a hard leg kick. Iaquinta misses a high kick. Masvidal lands a spinning back kick. Eats a leg kick. 1:00. Iaquinta blocks a hard spinning wheel kick. Masvidal lands a nice combo, the left lands hard, stuffs a single. Iaquinta rolls for a heelhook in the scramble. Masvidal smiles and laughs. Stands landing a flying knee, hurt him with a right and a left, srpawls a single. Pounces with left, right elbow, lefts, 10 seconds, right elbow. Left elbow, another, two rights, another, R1 ends, cut under right eye of Al. 10-9 Masvidal. Bad cut. "This is the war we wanted, give him that round, we're not giving him another inch," Serra and Longo told Al. R2 began. Feeling out process. 4:00. Iaquinta lands a counter right. Masvidal slips another. Misses a high kick. Iaquinta lands a jab, misses another. That cut's bad. 3:00. Masvidal lands a body kick and eats a leg kick. Iaquinta lands a leg kick and another, and lands a big right. Tries an ankle pick, lands a right. 2:00 as Iaquinta lands a jab. Masvidal lands a hard body kick, tries an axe kick. Nope outside crescent kick. Masvidal staggers him with a counter right, lands another. Lands a leg kick, stuffs a single easily. 1:00 as Iaquinta lands an inside kick. And a leg kick. 35. Masvidal lands a leg kick. Iaquinta lands a right to the body and a leg kick, tries a single. Masvidal sprawls nicely, three right elbows. 10 seconds. They break, R2 ends, 10-9 Masvidal. R3 began and they touch gloves. Iaquinta lands a leg kick. Masvidal lands a jab and a hard body kick, lands another hard one. Iaquinta lands a leg kick. Eats a jab but lands a leg kick. 4:00. Masvidal's left leg turning purple. Iaquinta lands a big counter right. Masvidal lands a jab and two more. Lands a double jab. Masvidal lands a jab. And a body kick. Iaquinta lands an inside kick and a leg kick. 3:00. Iaquinta lands a right to the body. Masvidal lands a jab and a hard one, eats a leg kick. Another pair of jabs, eats a hard leg kick though. Boos. 2:00. Masvidal lands a jab. And a leg kick himself. Iaquinta blocks a high kick. Iaquinta stops chasing, taunts Masvidal. Lands a hard right and a checked inside kick, tried diving for a scissors sweep heelhook, they stand. Iaquinta getting desperate. Lands a jab. "Leave it in the cage!" Iaquinta lands a one-two and a big right. 1:00. "Keep backing him up!" Iaquinta lands a jab. And a right. Masvidal lands a body kick. 35. Masvidal lands a jab. And two more. And a hard body kick. Stuffs a double. Iaquinta lands a jab. 15 and a hard leg kick. And another. Chasing him. Masvidal lands a right. And eats a hard leg kick. R3 ends, good fight, 10-9 Masvidal. 30-27 Masvidal. 29-28 Iaquinta, 30-27 Masvidal, 29-28 Iaquinta split, disgusting. Crowd boos very loudly. Iaquinta cussed the crowd for booing him. "Are you booing me? Better not boo me." A Redditor who was there live said that Iaquinta when he was censored said ""you booing me? (Points at the crowd) Hey fuck you i worked my ass off, fuck you!" Then he ran out and refused to do a post interview.